Sai's Infinite Tsukuyomi
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: The world Sai is trapped is quite similar to reality except he has emotions,Shin's alive,Naruto's shy,and all his friends are mixed up. Sai has to find a way out to help his real friend and in the war. -Shy Naruto,Implied Sainaru,Naruhina hints


_The night sky lit up with a light brighter then the sun. He froze where he stood and,no matter how hard he tried,he couldn't began to be wrapped up until the there wasn't complete darkness._

.

Sai woke up in a panic. His pale body covered in sweat and he looked around his room,trying to calm his breathing. "My room? Why am I in my room? What happened to the war?" Sai ran a hand through his black hair as he tried to remember what happened,but all he could remember was a bright light. Letting out a sigh,Sai decided to get up and look for his friends."Maybe they know what happened."

.

Sai,now dressed in his usual black attire,wondered around the village,almost fully reconstructed from Pain's attack,as he spotted a familiar orange friend."Hey!Naruto!" Naruto flinched a little before turning around."H-hi Sai." Sai's eyebrow raised slightly as he thought to himself,"Did Naruto just stutter..."He stared at his blonde,whiskered friend until he realized who was behind him."Sasuke?! Why are you here?!" Sasuke turned his head,with his eyebrow raised and asked,"Why wouldn't I be in my own village?"

Before Sai could respond,a loud,"Stop being so damn arrogant,Billboard Brow!" rang peeked in at the middle of the group Naruto and Sasuke had been looking at to see Ino,a long haired blonde,with her fist raised at Sakura,a homely pink haired girl. Sakura let out a simple tsk and said,"Stop being annoying,Pervy Pig." This caused Ino to throw a fit while Sakura just stood still with her arms crossed. Sai stared in confusion. "Pervy Pig? But Ino's not perv...well,maybe she is a little and Sakura is acting somewhat like Sasuke."

As the fighting continued,Naruto walked over to the two."Come on,you t-two are friends. You shouldn't fight." Both girls glared and shouted,"Zip it,Uzumaki!" as a response,which caused Naruto to flinch and hide behind Sasuke. Sai,now greatly confused by Naruto's actions,stepped up."What happened to the war? Why are we all back in the village?" Everyone's attention turned towards Sai as Sasuke responded,"What war? We haven't had a big battle since Naruto drove out Pain." Sai's eyes widened."We were in the middle of a war. We...Naruto...We were all fighting Madara and Obito then the sky light up." The others looked at each other in confusion then back at Sai,causing Sai to clinch his fists."I'm not crazy! Stop looking at me like I am!"

Sai gasped as he panted."Wait,why am I yelling?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders,"Cause you're mad?" Sai's gulped as he thought to himself,"Mad? I'm not much with anger yet so I shouldn't be reacting this way..." "Yo! How's my little brother doing with his friends?" Sai froze at the sound of that voice but made himself turn around to see his older,adoptive,brother Shin. Sai shook his head in disbelief as he started hyperventilating. Shin gave a frown and asked,"Sai? What's wrong?" before Sai ran off,leaving everyone bewildered.

.

Sai stopped to breathe after ran as far as he could."I have emotions and Shin is alive...This place can't be real." He let out a long sigh as a hand slowly reached for him from behind. Sai quickly drew his sword and aimed at the figure to see Naruto flinch and pull his hand away. Sai shook his head and put his sword in it's sheath as Naruto opened one of his ocean blue eyes to see if it was safe. Once he realized it was,he relaxed and said,"Shin wanted me to find you and make sure you were alright." Sai simply nodded as a response. Naruto nodded back then began fidgeting with his fingers."Well,um,he also asked me to tell you we all decided to go to the Hot Springs in order to relax after what happened." He brought his hand to his mouth as he looked away,"So,if you wanna join us...You're more then welcome too,Ya Know."

Sai looked over and studied this 'Naruto'."He looks basically the same. Same orange and black jacket,same orange pants,same shoes,same headband,same hairstyle and hair color...though,his sleeves are longer,they just reach his fingertips,plus they're quite baggy and he's wearing his headbands around his neck. Guess his style is based off the real Hinata's since she is the only shy person I know." Naruto,with a slight blush on his from being stared at for so long,tilted his head."Sai?" Sai came back to reality and nodded."Alright,I'll go." Naruto gave a small and nodded then walked towards the Hot Springs.

Sai followed besides him and thought,"I might be able to figure out how different everyone really is here this way." He gave Naruto a small smile,seeing concern on his face,as they made their way to the Hot Springs.


End file.
